Liberation of Devil's Acre
by AssassinEnigma
Summary: August, 1868. Devil's Acre, the most notorious slum in London, served as a stronghold of the Blighters, a violent gang backed by the British Templars. It is the only stronghold left to be liberated by three Master Assassins, Jacob and Evie Frye, and Alana Rose Dorian. Will the three Master Assassins succeed in liberating Devil's Acre from the Blighters? Please Read and Review!


The sun's radiant light tried all it could to penetrate its way through the overcast and thick smog as it cast its shadow over Devil's Acre, the most vile of London's slums. Emanating from the area was the smell of decay and sewage, which went well with the run down wooden buildings. It was also the perfect place for the Blighters, the criminal syndicate employed by Templar Grand Master Crawford Starrick, to wreak havoc all over London. Led by gang leader Lillia Graves, the Blighters used it as their base of operations during their feud with the Rooks, the syndicate that was created and backed by the Assassins Jacob and Evie Frye, from what remained of the Clinkers. Nowadays, Devil's Acre remained the only stronghold left for them, due to the efforts of the Evie and Jacob Frye, with help from fellow Master Assassin Alana Rose Dorian, who whittled their presence down by means of supply boat raids and assaulting the other Blighter strongholds throughout the City of London. Devil's Acre was their final test. Liberate Devil's Acre, and the Blighters would no longer be a thorn in London's side.

* * *

Master Assassin Alana Rose Dorian stood on a rooftop overlooking the deteriorating buildings of Devil's Acre. Alana was sent to London in May by her mother Juliette Dorian, who was the leader of the British Assassin Council, once she had found out about what happened after Jacob's assassination of Phillip Twopenny. Since then, she has assisted the twins in liberating the districts from Blighter influence. Alana was easily identifiable to her fellow Assassins, due to her prominent robes and her signature braid. Alana only carried two weapons with her, most notably her Hidden Blade and her fists. Alana was known for her prowess when it came to stealth, learning directly from her mother on the best stealth strategies. She was flanked by the Frye twins, Evie and Jacob. Born four minutes apart, Evie was the older of them, sporting short brown hair done in a similar braid as Alana's and wearing sleek black robes that were reminiscent of Alana's apprentice robes, as well as possessing a lethal stealth approach taught to her by her parents and Council Mentor Juliette Dorian. At her side was a weapon she was the weapon she trusted the most outside of her Hidden Blade, the cane-sword, a weapon popularized by her mother, Cecily. Jacob was the opposite. He was a rough and tumble sort of man, wearing a dark trench coat and a stylish shirt with a popped collar underneath to go with his brown breeches and brass knuckles. He was the one who loved getting into a fight, and had a strong disregard for stealth. After completing their tasked assassinations of Sir David Brewster and Rupert Ferris, they hopped a train to London, going against the orders of George Westhouse and Juliette herself. Shortly after, the Council received word from Jayadeep Mir, better known as Henry Green, that the twins were in London helping him locate Starrick and liberate London, all while assassinating key Templars in the process. The Council called for their exile, until Juliette changed her decision, and let the trio work together. Help in the form of Alana was sent by the Council to assist the twins. Alana surveyed the area, which was a tactic that she had learned from her mother. She spied four Blighter snipers patrolling the rooftops, with their gang leader in the open courtyard, surveying the area with a desirable smile on her face. Alana paused, which activated her sixth sense, allowing her to see the Blighters hidden within the walls. Alana noticed that there were two Blighters on one floor of the large main building, and another two on the second floor, with Blighter plans sitting on the that floor as well. Alana turned her attention to Evie, and then to Jacob, who spat a toothpick out of his mouth.

"Ah, Devil's Acre." Jacob said, followed by a whistle. "I remember the last time I was here."

"Oh I do too." Evie chimed in. "You went for a walk with Mrs. Disraeli in the most dangerous slum in London just so you could get the name of your target."

Jacob shrugged. "At least it worked. I got my target."

"That you did, Jacob." Alana stated, returning her focus ahead of her. "Alright. Here's the plan..."

"What's the plan, Alana-Bana?" Jacob chimed in, grinning. Evie shot him a scowl. "Stab a few Blighters here and obtain a few documents there?"

Alana glared at Jacob as she handed the twins some throwing knives. _Alana-Bana _was the nickname her mother would always give her. She hated it every time it came out of Jacob's mouth.

"I haven't said the plan yet, Jacob." She replied, looking back over the slum. "But I'm going to now. The plan is this. Evie, you will eliminate the Blighter snipers on the rooftops to my left and eliminate the gang leader in the courtyard, I will investigate the largest building over there and burn the documents, and then I will return to assist the both of you in picking off the Blighters silently. Jacob, I would like you to..."

Jacob abruptly cut Alana off.

"I'm going in with my own plan, and that involves getting into a fight and knocking their teeth down their throat!"

Jacob proceeded to fire his rope launcher over to the roof of a smaller building before Alana could question him.

"Jacob, you son of a bitch." Alana muttered under her breath. Evie patter her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Alana." Evie reassured her fellow Assassin. "Henry and I have been putting up with him and his tomfoolery the day we set foot in London."

Evie smiled back at Alana before she made her way across the rooftops to her left to deal with the Blighters she was tasked to eliminate. Alana took a few steps forward and crouched on the ledge, once again surveying the area. Taking a deep breath, Alana extended her arm towards the roof of the building's roof and shot out her grappling hook, which shot across the gap and latched itself on the roof of the largest building. Alana leaped our and grabbed the rope, propelling herself across the gap as it was starting to rain. Alana peered down, and watched as a Blighter took to guarding the entrance. Waiting patiently for two Blighters to walk away, Alana flicked out her Hidden Blade, eager to strike from the skies. Once they passed, Alana let out a deep breath and leaped downward, and upon landing, thrust her blade into the Blighter's neck. His body immediately went limp, and fell to the ground dead. Alana quickly darted into the building and hid behind the curtain of what seemed to be a closet. Alana watched as the other two Blighters got distracted by something outside.

"Who's that on the roof there fighting?"

"I don't know what you're looking at, you numpty."

"Look over there, there's somebody on the roof over there!" The first Blighter exclaimed. "Looks like one of them Assassins!"

_Damn it, Jacob. _Alana thought, as she quietly exited the closet, flicking out her Hidden Blade while doing so. She snuck up on the two distracted Blighters, and engaged them silently. Alana grabbed the neck of the Blighter on the right, and before the one on the left could react, Alana's Hidden Blade greeted his throat. As both bodies slumped to the floor, Alana dusted herself off before carrying on up the stairs. Halfway up, Alana watched as two Blighters, oblivious to her presence, leaped out the window to confront the new threat outside. Once the coast was clear, Alana made her way up to the now empty room, with Blighter correspondence wrapped up in scrolls sitting on the table. Alana flashed a half smile before knocking all of the scrolls off the table. She fidgeted around in her pocket to find a match. Once the match was found, Alana lit the match, and threw it onto the scrolls. Watching the scrolls burn, Alana was shoved aggressively, her head whipping back on the back wall as she was sent crashing through the table. Holding her head, Alana looked up to see a large, burly figure with long black hair wearing Templar robes, easily distinguishable by the red cross on her left shoulder. She was drawing blanks as to who the figure was, but then she realized who it was.

It was Lilla Graves, the gang leader of Westminster.

* * *

"I knew it would either be you or those wretched Frye twins meddling with my business!" Lilla shouted, as her hand curled up into a fist with her knuckles cracking.

"You aren't gonna bring me down!"

_Just watch me. _Alana got up quickly, and squared up with her in unarmed combat. Alana did the best she could to land punches and defend herself, but left her body open to shots from the heavyweight boxing champion. Each blow to her rib cage took a few breaths out of Alana's lungs, knocking the wind out of her. Lilla towered over a downed Alana, pulling out a cane-sword, ready to plunge it into Alana's skull. Alana prepared for impact, as she heard somebody tackle Lilla down to the ground. Clutching her ribs, Alana looked up to see that Evie had leaped through the window and began to engage Lilla in combat, managing to land a shot with her Hidden Blade. Alana rose to her feet, and with whatever energy she had, delivered a thrust kick underneath Lilla's jaw, staggering her. Alana looked over to Evie, who flicked out her Hidden Blade as well. Alana nodded towards Lilla, and both Alana and Evie thrust their hidden blades into her neck, ending Lilla's life instantly. Alana knelt down to close her eyes.

"Requiescat in Pace." Alana whispered.

Evie approached Alana after dusting herself off.

"Sorry I didn't get to her before she got here, Alana." Evie stated. "There were more Blighters than I had anticipated."

Alana rose to her feet, her stomach still feeling the effects of the punches.

"That's fine, Evie. Just be sure to..."

"Losing your bottle, boys?"

Alana peeked out the window to see Jacob taunting five Blighters. He was cornered against a carriage.

_Ah shit. Not again, Jacob._

Alana and Evie leaped out the window, each taking a side of the roof. Both of the Assassins extended their hidden blades, and prepared to strike.

Alana mouthed the word _Go, _indicating to Evie that it was time to strike. Evie nodded her head, and both Assassins leaped down to ambush the Blighters. Alana dealt with her two Blighters with two precise slices to the jugular with her Hidden Blade. Evie handled her Blighters with relative ease, utilizing both her Hidden Blade and her cane sword in the process. Jacob used his fists to land several punches in the chest of the Blighter before him. Jacob finished him off with a slash to the throat from his Hidden Blade.

"There we go. That's the last of them!"

Alana smiled approvingly, as members of the Rooks came in with Blighters gathered from throughout the borough of Westminster.

"Good job, both of you! I am proud."

"There is just one more thing that we have to do." Jacob stated, as he climbed up onto the roof of the carriage, dropping a Rook uniform. Evie rolled her eyes and leaped up to the roof of the carriage and stood beside her brother. Alana leaned up against the front of the carriage with the uniform in hand.

Jacob cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are Jacob and Evie Frye. And as of this moment, you all work for us!"

The Rooks cheered in unison, as the Blighters looked dejected. Alana tossed a uniform at a Blighter, who caught it and immediately put it on. The Rooks began to give the other Blighters uniforms as well as Alana made her way into the room behind her. Before her was a table with several pieces of parchment on it.

_Must be Lilla's desk, _Alana thought, as she sat down at the table in the empty room, with the pain from her stomach screaming at her as she did so. The Rooks entered and began to redecorate the dilapidated room with all different kinds of paraphernalia pertaining to the Rooks in the room, such as flags and weaponry in the room. Alana looked down at the table and saw more Templar manuscripts. The manuscripts themselves detailed the thinning of their ranks by way of the the Fryes. There were letters from the Grand Master to James Brudenell, Lucy Thorne, and John Elliotson that never made to their intended recipients.

_I'm sure Mother would want to see these letters._

She pulled out the notes that were given to her by her mother, Cecily and Ethan, and placed them on the table, and began to compare them. Alana looked up, ears perked up as she looked up to hear the sound of two people arguing. She looked out the window to see Jacob and Evie engaged in a shouting match. Alana groaned, and walked over to the open doorway.

"Jacob. Evie. Come in here please."

Heeding Alana's word, Jacob and Evie entered the room to see Alana standing behind the table, with correspondence in her hand.

"The borough hasn't even been liberated for half an hour and you two are already bickering at each other. What is it about this time?"

Jacob glared over towards Evie, and then back to Alana.

"Evie had the nerve to call me out on my strategy!"

Evie scoffed at Jacob, and rolled her eyes.

"Your strategy is no strategy at all!" Evie retorted angrily. Alana calmed the twins down, and returned her focus to Jacob.

"Jacob, your sister is right. You went against my orders and didn't even care to listen." Alana stated, as she set her papers down. "You acted too brash, and you could have gotten yourself killed."

Jacob shot a smirk towards Alana. "That's a pretty bold thing to say, Alana-bana, to a guy who's single-handedly whittled the Templars in London to nothing with this so called brashness."

"Jacob, your brashness nearly led to the collapse of the British economy! Had Abberline not covered your ass and Evie saved it, Britain itself would be down in the depths of hell!" Alana informed her accomplice, as he rolled his eyes at her. "If you would have been more careful with your choices and actions, London and Britain would be much different."

Jacob flashed a cocky smile.

"Jacob, just listen to Alana just this once!" Evie pleaded with her brother. Jacob continued to glare at Alana.

"Damn you Alana. I did things the way I see fit! If you don't like it, then that's too bad!" Jacob shouted, flicking out his Hidden Blade, then flicking it back in. "I'm off to the pub for a pint. Don't wait up."

Jacob stormed off. Evie took a few steps forward, but stepped back, turning around to face Alana.

"Was I too harsh?" Alana asked curiously, putting down her correspondence. Evie looked down at the floor, and then back up at Alana.

"Hmm?"

"No. No you weren't." Evie replied quietly. "You weren't harsh, Alana. I feel like you put him in his place in a way."

A small half-smile came across the face of Alana.

"If that's the case Evie, then it had to be done." Alana replied, gathering up her documents. "He needs to learn that his actions have consequences, and that he has to live with them whether he likes it or not."

Evie smiled as the two women made their way out of the room and out into the courtyard, where they saw members of the Rooks were practicing combat, cleaning up the bodies of dead Blighters, chatting among themselves, and drinking beer. Alana and Evie smiled as the slum was starting to look a lot better and livelier than it did before. Evie turned towards Alana.

"What are we going to do now, Alana?"

Alana returned a look towards her younger comrade.

"Let's start by showing these documents to Henry, and then go from there." Alana informed Evie. "Here's hoping that we liberate London next."

Evie and Alana exchanged pats on the back, as the two women heard the whistle of a train while exiting the slum. Evie looked over to Alana.

"Race you to the train Alana!"

Before Alana could respond, Evie darted ahead of her as the sound of the train got closer.

_Oh, it's on!_ Alana thought, as she chased after Evie, eager to tell Henry Green the news of the liberation of Devil's Acre.


End file.
